Oregon Health &Science University (OHSU) is requesting funds to renovate 5,431 gross square feet of core facilities space that will integrate two important research areas: flow cytometry and genomic analysis. The goal of this initiative is to improve facilities for molecular and cellular characterization. Specific Aim 1 consolidates space for the Flow Cytometry Center, which is currently scattered throughout the OHSU campus. Specific Aim 2 consolidates space for OHSU's microarray technologies and creates new space for a new Massively Parallel Sequencing Shared Resource that, with the Microarray Shared Resource, will constitute the a new Genomics Center at OHSU. Importantly, however, locating the Genomics Center adjacent to the Flow Cytometry Center will create scientific synergy by facilitating the generation of gene expression profiles and DNA variation measurements from pure cell populations. The proximity of these facilities will increase both the quality of service provided to investigators and the efficiencies by which these resources can integrate their synergistic activities. Integration of these resources will enable co- development of methods and technologies to minimize the number of cells required for array or sequencing assays, and the ability to rapidly hand off purified cells from the Flow Cytometry Shared Resource to the Genomics Center will minimize the chances of changes in gene expression profiles and enhance the potential to isolate intact/high quality RNA from smaller numbers of cells. Together, the aims of this proposal will greatly expand the resources for PHS-funded researchers at OHSU by creating sustainable efficiencies in the delivery of services and enhancing the capacity for scientific synergies. In addition, this proposal is expected to create 24 jobs during the renovation phase and will create the capacity to hire long-term scientific and technical staff.